Pride (Earth-616)
Seventeen years later, the Pride's children saw "The Rite of Blood" and ran away. With the help of LAPD Lieutenant Flores, their parents framed their children for the murder of the innocent girl who served as their most recent sacrifice. A note left at the Deans' house revealed that one of the Runaways, Alex Wilder, was secretly loyal to the Pride. Due to an attack on their children by the vampire Topher, the Pride tracked down and killed Topher's lackeys. In the process, the Pride learned that their children had defeated the vampire themselves. Alex tipped off the Pride to their children's involvement with Cloak and Dagger. During a ceremony at the "Rite of Thunder", Alex Wilder manipulated his teammates into defeat and revealed himself as the mole. He learned of the Pride a year ago; he also discovered the Deans' and Hayes' betrayal. Molly Hayes' and Karolina Dean's parents plotted to betray the rest of the Pride and divide the Gibborim's reward between their two families. Alex manipulated the Runaways as a way to save his parents and rule paradise with Nico Minoru. Molly destroyed the "Sacrificial Offering", the Gibborim destroyed Alex, and the Pride's undersea lair collapsed. All members of The Pride were apparently killed by the Gibborim. A new group calling themselves the Pride became active following the Pride's beliefs, made up of Alex's former friends on a Marvel Universe-based MMORPG he played. One of the members of the Alex's friends, Hunter, hacked into Alex's game account, and found his computer's journal, learning about the Pride. After Alex's death, the friends found certain items from the Pride in an attempt to bring back Alex, but ended up killing Oscar, and bringing back a younger version of Alex's father, Geoffrey, from a time period of one year after joining the Pride. Geoffrey lied to the new Pride, acting as the "good guy" and saying that the Runaways had killed Alex. Geoffrey Wilder and the new Pride kidnapped Molly Hayes to use as bait for the sacrificial ritual, when the Runaways rescued Molly, Geoffrey killed Gertrude Yorkes, but he was captured and returned to his own time (with his memory erased in the process). The new Pride disbanded after the Runaways revealed Geoffrey Wilder's true goal. Following Gert's death, Stretch checked himself into a mental health facility, and Hunter joined the Peace Corps to atone for the "blood" on his hands. The Pride appoints the members of the Pride.]] *Geoffrey Wilder and Catherine Wilder - The Thieves are Alex Wilder's parents. They are crime bosses who posed as business people. *Dale Yorkes and Stacey Yorkes - The Travelers are Gertrude Yorkes's parents. They are time travelers who posed as antique dealers. *Frank Dean and Leslie Dean - The Colonists are Karolina Dean's parents. They are alien invaders from the planet Majesdane, who posed as Hollywood actors. *Victor Stein and Janet Stein - The Wise Men are Chase Stein's parents. They are world-renown inventors, who made a fortune through their inventions *Gene Hayes and Alice Hayes - The Outcasts are Molly Hayes's parents. They are both telepathic mutants who posed as a doctor and a speech therapist. *Robert Minoru and Tina Minoru - The Magicians are Nico Minoru's parents. The two are dark wizards who posed as an average, church-going, middle-class couple. The New Pride *Hunter *Lotus *Stretch | Equipment = Decoder Ring, Abstract | Transportation = Leapfrog | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Crimelords Category:Mystical Organizations Category:Religions